Falstaff's Tomb
Falstaff's Tomb is located near the edge of Crusty Lake in the Red Desert. For parts of the year the entrance is under water. The tomb is sealed by a stone slab door. Beyond this door is a spiraling staircase. At the bottom of the stairs is a done with a plaque on it that reads: :Only a virtuous heir, in an hour of great need, should enter this place of rest. Your life with be threatened inside these rooms. Chambers Temperance Chamber In the centre of this chamber is a font with oil in it. There is a plaque on the font with the word "Temperance" upon it. There are gutters that run along on floor height and head height of the tomb also filled with the oil. All the oil is connected, so any flames would light up the entire tomb. Family Chamber A large chamber. On the left side are 2 rows of stone tablets 10" x 10" sized each, each row has each letter of the alphabet. On the right side of the room is a recessed column with a slot on it for a place to place some of the tablets, 10 at most. Directly ahead is a door with a lever on the side. On the ground are a series of stepping stones leading in 3 directions, one to the tables, one to the recess, one to the lever. Riddle Answer Have to spell out the word "Haraziem" with the tiles. Show/Hide Spoiler Strength Chamber A 70 foot long corridor with a chain at the end. Pulling the chain will open the door to the next room, but the ceiling will begin to decent. Harmony Chamber This chamber is a corridor 60 feet long with a 20 foot wide pit cutting it in half. The pit itself is smooth and featureless. The base of the pit cannot be seen, but is hundred feet deep with spikes at the bottom. Prudence Chamber The chamber is 15 feet across in a circle. There is another door on the far side that says Courage. In the middle of the room is a dias with four 28-inch pits in it. The whole dais is 4 feet across with the pits arranged in a circle. Next to each hole is a lever. The holes are 30 to 40 feet deep. When dropping something in the hole, a ghost will appear to attack. Pulling the leavers will lift the ground below each hole to each reveal an egg the size of an ostrich egg. Still contains two Ghosts in silver shell. Riddle Answer Removing the eggs will open the next door. Putting the eggs back won't close the door. Show/Hide Spoiler Courage Chamber The chamber is a hallway is sloped to the sides, the ceiling slopes upwards, 30 feet wide, 15 feet tall, 60 feet long. At the far end of the hallway are 2 stone Gargoyles. Justice Chamber The treasure room. Contains: *Spellbooks with: **Spells levels 1 to 4 **Spells level 5 (70% chance) **Spells level 6 (50% chance) **Spells level 7 (40% chance) **Spells level 8 (30% chance) **Spells level 9 (20% chance) *Rod of Cancellation *Wand of Reduce/Enlarge *One Bag of Holding worth of Gold Spells that failed their chance to be in the books: Improved Blink, Major Creation, Shadow MagicCategory:Locations Category:Arcadia Locations